


Saving Graces

by flickawhip



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: During TLC, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:07:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21827200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: A soft fluffy moment for a friend.Charlotte saves Becky, but why? will she ever tell?
Relationships: Charlotte & Becky Lynch | Rebecca Knox, Charlotte/Becky Lynch | Rebecca Knox
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	Saving Graces

Becky had not really meant to let out the whine that escaped her when Charlotte disappeared from view and left her tied to the ladder, she had struggled so hard not to end up stuck like this, soon enough she had whined and wriggled, unable to hide the whine of ‘Charrrr…’ that escaped her. 

Becky had whined again when she heard someone coming, rolling her eyes back a little to try and find Charlotte, the smile that came to her was followed with a new whine of ‘Chaaarlotteeee, pweease…’ 

“Relax, I got you…”

Charlotte had murmured, moving to untie Becky’s bindings, ignoring everything for a moment as she focused on the soft whines that were escaping Becky, taking a second to push hair off Becky’s face and yank the rope loose.

“Let’s go…”


End file.
